A principal objective of this research project is to determine structural parameters that can convey anticancer, particularly antileukemic activity, to a C-P heterocycle. Synthesis and complete structural analysis, including x-ray analysis, of bicyclic carbon-phosphorus compounds is under investigation including phosphonium salts, phosphine oxides, and phosphines. Inversion rates around trigonal phosphorus are to be determined via PMR and PMR31 spectroscopic techniques.